We Are All Apart Of It
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: it all started out as a normal day in the twoleg place, but that all quickly changed 9/11 tribute


**We Are All Apart Of It**

It was a normal day in for the cats of the Twoleg place. Fighting in filthy street's for food.

Scourge walked up on top of his usual building where he could see a good portion of the building.

The twoleg's were doing there usual business walking down the street. Bone and the other's were watching the other cat's in there territory, making sure they obeyed their laws.

Scourge couldn't help but feel proud of himself, weak little Tiny had turned out to be something so much more.

A rumbling sound came from over head. Scourges ears twitched in annoyance. Another twoleg bird thing, He thought in disgust.

He froze as the shadow pasted over him, his ice blue eyes widened. It was flying really low…

The twoleg bird thing crashed into one of the giant twoleg dens! Fire erupted from everywhere!

Scourge gasped in shock he had never seen anything like it! Sure, there were fires here and there but never anything like this!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him, and everything around him. Scourge found himself stuck to that spot.

He watched in horror as fire consumed the building, cries of twolegs filled the city!

Finally, he managed to get himself down from the building, Bone and a few others quickly joined him.

"What should we do Scourge?" Bone asked wearily.

Scourges eyes hardened he forced himself to ignore the dread rising up in him. "It must have been an accident…twoleg are going to be filling the streets, get everyone out of here." He commanded.

All but Bone left to take care of the troops. Bone seemed to be sensing the same sick feeling of dread he did. "I met a really nice she cat who lives around there. She said that there was thousand's of twolegs in those buildings, from the first few floors she had seen."

Scourge turned to snap back at him, but he stopped at the look on Bone's face. He turned back to the towers just in time to see several twolegs jumping!

Scourge gaped at the sight; the twolegs around him seemed to have the same reaction. More and more twolegs were jumping. Smoke rose above the building so thick that you would have thought you were in the middle of an extremely powerful storm!

A young twoleg nearby had too be held back by an older one, as she screamed and shouted tears streaming down her face!

Scourge shuddered. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening!

Another shadow pasted over them.

Scourge's head snapped towards the sky! What-?

There was another explosion; more screams of horror filled the air!

Scourge felt ill. He could barely make out twolegs hanging from the windows.

Scourge turned away unable to watch it any longer. His ears ached from hearing all the screams and sirens that filled the air.

He could hear each body that fell; the image of what he seen was stuck in his head!

Scourge scolded himself, why did he care what happen to these twolegs. Suddenly it hit him.

This was an attack! It all made sense! Just like the cat's twolegs had wars. And this was apart of it! His blood chilled at the thought of all twoleg wars being like this.

From behind him, there was a big rumble.

Scourge froze; the twolegs around him were screaming there heads off, and somewhere running for their life!

Slowly he turned around; the first giant twoleg den was gone replaced by a dust storm! Bone bolted for it.

Scourge stared at it for the longest time, before heading towards his alley and behind the dumpster. He watched as the dust and what was left of the towers flyby.

Scourge did his best to ignore it, but the screams and the sirens were to load and to close to ignore.

* * *

><p>The next day Scourge reluctantly got up. The ground was covered in dust. Slowly feeling sick to his stomach, he got on top of his building and looked over his territory. The two giant twoleg dens were nothing but dust now. Thankfully, all the bodies of the jumpers were gone…well at least most of them were.<p>

In the distance, a twoleg was talking extremely loudly to a huge group of twolegs.

For the longest time he watched them hoping that, everything would go back to normal.

He couldn't believe how much damage twolegs could do.

Scourges cold eyes landed on where the towers used to be. He could see the anger in the twolegs before him, who just hours ago were fearing for there lives. Whoever done this would not get away with it.

Scourge turned to go check on Bone and see how many cats have died. He glanced back one more time.

How could something that affected him so little, mean so much to him? Shaking his head, he continued.

* * *

><p><em>In case you guys haven't noticed this is a tribute to 911 and all those poor people who died. I tried my best to get all the emotion right, I think I messed up a little at the end but that's up to you. Also if I got some of my facts wrong I am deeply sorry._

_For all those who families were in that tower…I honestly don't know what to say, except I wish there was something we could have done to prevent this._


End file.
